


Dark

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Category: Green Day, The Beatles
Genre: AU, Crossing Parallels, Drabble, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-10
Updated: 2006-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turn the lights off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the _[Crossing Parallels](http://archiveofourown.org/series/6825)_ universe by [butyoumight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight).

Tré smirked as he dragged Ringo into the small confines of the bathroom, quickly locking the door before placing his hands on the taller man's hips, pressing him back against the door.

He locked eyes with Ringo just as the light in the room went out.

Ringo blinked, confused and completely blind. "Tré?"

"I'm here."

"I know _that_ , I can," his breath hitched as one of Tré's hands traveled up under his shirt, cool fingers splaying out over his hot skin. "F- feel you."

Tré moved his hands lower, capturing Ringo's lips in a bruising kiss just before he moaned.


End file.
